


Run Baby Run

by OrbitOfTheMonth



Series: Song Fics [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Based on a song, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Hyejoo's in a band, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Rebel Hyejoo, Rich kid chaewon, Tags Are Hard, Triplet line are sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrbitOfTheMonth/pseuds/OrbitOfTheMonth
Summary: 'Run baby run, don't ever look backThey'll tear us apart if you give them the chance'Hyejoo and Chaewon love each other, but Chaewon's parents are against them.(Based on Check Yes, Juliet by We The Kings)
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: Song Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048489
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Run Baby Run

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so my writing style for this was all over the place, I'm sorry. The hairstyles of the members are also all over the place.
> 
> The song this was based one was 'Check Yes, Juliet' by We The Kings so pls check it out!

Chaewon is currently in her room studying for school… well, to be honest she really doesn’t need to study since she’s at the top of her class but she has to make her parents happy so here she is spending her Saturday night studying while her friends are out enjoying themselves.

Humming to herself, she sifts over her history book, taking down notes for the next semester so she can maintain her straight A’s and her GPA since it was almost time to send in college applications. But as she thought about it, she really didn’t know what she wanted to do in college, her parents wanted her to be a lawyer or a doctor but she never really figured out what  _ she  _ wanted.

Stuck in thought for a few more minutes, she suddenly heard something hit her window with a dull thud. She brushed it off at first, and then it happened again, and then two more times after that. Sighing to herself, she stood up and went to her window. Just as she expected, her girlfriend was standing there smiling up at her, another rock in her hand ready to throw it. 

“What are you doing here? Go away, Hye.” She said as she looked down at the younger, smiling softly. 

“Come to the party with me!” Hyejoo responded a little louder, showing her the spare helmet that she brought for the other girl.

Chaewon thought it over for a while and decided that as much as she wanted to go, she didn’t want to get in trouble with her parents. “Go away, I’m serious, I don’t want to get in trouble and you know it.”

Hyejoo didn’t seem to want that as an answer, “Chae, I swear it’ll be fine, just lace up your shoes and climb down. You’ve done it a dozen times at this point!” 

It’s true she  _ had  _ done it multiple times since Hyejoo persuaded her to go a couple times, but not this time. The last time she snuck out, her parents caught her, and she had to come up with a lie about her being with Heejin because she needed something. But still her parents are now stricter about her going out at night and she knows she’s going to be in more trouble if she gets caught again.

“Nope, I’m not going this time.” And with that, she closed her curtains and went back to her bed and continued what she was doing before she got interrupted.

-x-x-x-x-

Outside, Hyejoo was sitting on the curb sulking about how she got rejected this time around. With a huff, she gave it one more shot and picked up another rock and threw it…

.

.

.

And she ended up breaking the glass to Chaewon’s window.

With a surprised, “Oh fuck!” She ran towards her bike, put her helmet on and sped away.

-x-x-x-x-

Back inside her room, Chaewon was having a mini panic attack because Hyejoo just fucking shattered her window and now she’s pulling at her hair thinking about how the hell she was going to fix this.

She heard her dad approaching and decided that she’ll just say that she accidentally knocked over her lamp and it broke the window.  _ ‘Yeah, like he’ll fall for that’ _ , Chaewon thought to herself, rolling her eyes at herself for coming up with such a stupid alibi. But then she heard knocking on her door and figured that it’s all or nothing.

“Sweetie, what happened in here, I thought I heard something break.” Her father asked as he walked in and assessed the room.

“Uh… I thought I saw a cockroach in here somewhere, but I guess it was nothing, but I ended up knocking over my lap and it hit the window. I’m sorry, dad.” She replied, crossing her fingers behind her back and hoping that he believes it.

Nodding to himself, her father mumbled an alright, and that he was going to patch it up sometime this weekend and went out of the room.

“Oh my god, he believed it. He actually believed that, holy shit!” She said to know one in particular as she plopped herself down onto her bed.

After studying for another thirty minutes, her thoughts wondered first about college, which she still doesn’t know what the hell she was going to do and then Hyejoo, like what are they supposed to be right now, sure they’re best friends but they’re also more than that now since they kissed once at a party and she’s pretty sure that Hyejoo’s courting her in her own way, but still.

Rolling over to her back, she put her hands up to her face and groaned to herself. She then heard a ping on her phone and upon looking she received a text from Heejin. The text asked if she was going to the party that Yerim was throwing, and she replied that she was staying in to study because of the last time she snuck out.

-x-x-x-x-

Hyejoo soon pulled up to her house and saw that the party was already in full swing, typical for the parties she and her siblings throw. Going inside Sooyoung, one of her bandmates, greeted her. “So you couldn’t convince your fairy of a girlfriend to come?”

Shaking her head, “I really couldn’t convince her this time I mean I tried, but I ended up breaking one of her windows.”    
  


The moment she mentioned that she broke the window, the taller choked on her drink and looked at the shorter girl incredulously. “You. Broke. Her. Window. Son of a- You broke her freaking window, dude! If her dad found out it was you, he’s going to freaking kill you!” As she finished the last sentence, she was already bent over laughing with tears in her eyes.

“But anyway, our set is starting soon and we should probably get ready.”

Hyejoo nodded and went with the taller girl. As they were setting up their stuff, she met up with her sisters. “Hey, you just got here?” Hyunjin, the eldest of the three of them, asked handing her a drink and giving her a small hug.

“Yeah, I just got here a few minutes ago. By the way, where’s Yerim? I haven’t seen her around yet.” She responded looking around for anyone with purple hair and soon spotted someone coming closer to them.

“Hey! I missed you guys!” Yerim greeted her two sisters, smiling happily and brightly. 

It’s obvious why people get shocked when they find out that the bright and cheery Yerim is sisters with the quiet kid in class who always meows and barks a lot and has a weird obsession of bread, aka Hyunjin, and the school’s rebel who wears a leather jacket everywhere she goes and rides a motorcycle as her means of transportation, aka Hyejoo.

“Well, I better let you guys get to it. Hyejoo, Hyunjin fighting!” Yerim cheered them on as she walked away to meet up with Yeojin and Jinsoul.

Eventually Jungeun, the band's leader, calls them over, and then they begin the set. The response they get from the student body and guests is amazing, the whole place is booming listening to the band play and everyone’s screaming out the lyrics to the song since they play it at every party they perform at.

Yeojin, the younger sister of Haseul, their backup singer, stood up on a table since her small self couldn’t see from where she was standing. She opened up her phone and is now livestreaming the band’s performance on Instagram.

-x-x-x-x-

Chaewon gave up on studying a while back and was now watching a movie on Netflix when she saw that Yeojin was now livestreaming on Instagram. Curious to what it was, she opened the app and played her friends livestream. She smiled seeing that Hyejoo’s band was currently playing, and she saw that Hyejoo was currently in her element, playing her guitar and everything.

Listening to the band’s set, she couldn’t help but listen to the lyrics that Hyejoo was singing. She remembered hearing that song when it was just a draft that Hyejoo was working on and asked about where she got the inspiration for it. Smiling to herself at the memory, she’s thrilled to think that a girl like Hyejoo is interested in such a boring girl like her.

-x-x-x-x-

_ “Hey, Chae, can you listen to this song for me?” Hyejoo asked as she grabbed her guitar and looked at the girl who she can only describe as a Hatsune Miku look-alike. _

_ “Hmm? Oh yeah, go ahead.” The other girl replied as she set her literature book down to focus all her attention on the other girl. _

_ “I only have one verse figured out right now, so it might not be the best thing yet.” Hyejoo said as she started playing the chords and singing. _

_ ‘Check yes, Juliet, I’ll be waiting _

_ Wishing, wanting, yours for the taking _

_ Just sneak out and don’t tell a soul goodbye _

_ Check yes, Juliet, here’s the countdown: _

_ 3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms, now _

_ The can change the locks, don’t let them change your mind’ _

_ ‘Lace up your shoes _

_ Here’s how we do.’ _

_ “That’s all I’ve got for now at least, but is it good?” The younger asked, scratching her neck and looking at the other girl. _

_ “Yeah! It’s amazing, really, but where did you get the inspiration for this song?” The shorter of the two asked as she looked over the lyrics sheet that Hyejoo was currently writing lyrics in. _

_ Chuckling a bit to herself, the younger gave her answer, “Well, it’s kind of based on us, ya’ know? I mean, you're kind of like Juliet since you're like a princess or something and I’m kinda like Romeo since I always sneak in and out to be with you and your parents don’t really like me.” As she explained, her girlfriend nodded along. _

_ “You’re right, I hope someday you and I don't have to be in this ‘Romeo and Juliet’ situation forever.” _

_ They were smiling brightly at each other as always, and then her dad came back home from work. _

_ “Chaewon, who is this person.” Her dad asked, pointing to Hyejoo with a judging look, and with the way he asked, Chaewon already knew that her dad didn’t like her. _

_ “Hi, sir, I’m Hyejoo, and I was just leaving so don’t worry about it.” She answered for the shorter and grabbed her stuff and before walking out of the house she looked over at Chaewon again, “See you around, Chae.” _

_ Outside the window, she and her dad saw Hyejoo get on her bike and speed off to wherever she was going. Upon noticing the bike, her father scoffed, “She’s bad news, stay away from her.” Her father said before leaving for the home office. _

_ And Chaewon decided that she will not leave Hyejoo cause her dad said she was bad news. _

-x-x-x-x-

Smiling to herself at the memory, she still thought about all the times that her parents got in between her and Hyejoo. Like when she was visiting Hyejoo’s house to watch her fix up her bike.

-x-x-x-x-

_ “So, why did you choose to get something you needed to restore instead of telling your dad to get a new one?” Chaewon asked as she watched Hyejoo gather the tools to fix up the bike she got because her dad got a promotion and treated the triplets to whatever they wanted. _

_ “To be honest, I was going through eBay with Hyunjin and Yerim to look for bikes since dad said we could get whatever we wanted and we found this sweet deal for a Yamaha XV535. The only catch was that it needed a repair job and a repaint,” She then gestured to the toolbox she was holding, “But can you blame me for wanting to get something like this? It’s basically a collector's item at this point!” Hyejoo said, smiling as she gestured to the bike. _

_ Giggling at how happy her girlfriend looked, “Hmm, as long as you’re happy, I guess. Promise me you’re going to give me a ride when you finish your repair job.” _

_ Hyejoo nodded, and she went to work on the bike. The two were having a small conversation and soon Hyejoo’s sisters approached the pair. And she had to agree that they looked good with their new hair colors, Hyejoo got her tips dyed a dark blue, Hyunjin got her’s dyed red and Yerim was bolder than her sisters as usual and went with a bright purple. _

_ “So what did you guys get if you don’t mind me asking?” The mint haired girl asked as she took a drink from the lemonade that the other two brought. _

_ “Well, I got a new laptop and I think Hyunjin got something retro like Hyejoo.” Yerim said as she checked her phone for something. _

_ “It was a guitar and I’m pretty sure that the seller didn’t check how much it was actually worth since a 1952 Fender Telecaster is at least thirty to fifty grand.” Hyunjin said, smiling at how she got a really expensive guitar for cheap. _

_ “Wait, how much did you buy it for?” The shortest asked, currently munching on the piece of cake that was brought along. _

_ “I got it for like three thousand. God, the seller really didn’t know what he was doing but still it’s a good deal wouldn’t you guys say?” Hyunjin asked, looking at the other three, and they nodded along. “What about you, Hye? Your deal looked pretty good too.” _

_ “Your right, it was pretty good. The sellers we got our stuff from really didn’t know what the hell they were doing. I mean, who sells stuff without looking at the price online first?” _

_ “That’s just plain stupid, to be honest. It’s freaking dumb as hell. Like with Hyunjin alone, the guy could’ve gotten at least twenty-seven to forty-seven grand more than the three thousand that they sold it for.” Chaewon said, and the sisters nodded. _

_ “By the way, what is it with you two and retro stuff?’’ Yerim asked, looking side to side as she was in the middle of her sisters with how they were sitting. _

_ “I don’t really know, but I just think that the old stuff looks way cooler than the new stuff nowadays, right Hyun?” Hyejoo said, and the other nodded with the opinion. _

_ They sat there laughing and chatting for a while, and Hyejoo went back to working on the bike. Everything was going well until they saw the car of Chaewon’s parents on the road, and she’s sure that her dad saw her since he stopped the car and pulled over. _

_ Chaewon knew that she needed to go so she bid them goodbye, grabbed her stuff and went to the car and got in the passenger’s seat next to her dad. It was silent for a while, a little too silent for her liking before her dad finally spoke up. _

_ “I thought I told you to stop hanging out with that girl already.” The stern voice of her father rang out in the vehicle's silence as he didn’t take his eyes off the road. _

_ “You did…” She replied quickly and sunk down into her seat more, wishing that it was all over already. _

_ “Listen to me, Chaewon. People like that are bad news and they’re probably never going to go anywhere in life except be deadbeats who live on their parents’ money and I don’t want you around people like that, you got me? So you will not be seeing her again, I will not allow it.” Her father said as he pulled into the driveway of their home. _

_ As soon as he parked, Chaewon exited the car and made a beeline for her room, obviously angry that her dad had the audacity to call Hyejoo a deadbeat cause she may look like a bad kid, but she does well in school. She also knows, for a fact, that her and the rest of the band got a call from a record label that wanted to sign them, and they agreed that they would all sign the contract as soon as the younger members, Hyejoo and Hyunjin, graduated. _

-x-x-x-x-

Snapping out of her thoughts, she noticed that the band was already on the song's final chorus. The background music was almost silent, and Hyejoo’s voice resonated with her as she sang the next verse.

_ “Run baby run, don’t ever look back _

_ They’ll tear us apart if you give them the chance” _

Then the music kicked up again, and she continued singing the rest of the chorus.

_ “Don’t sell your heart, don’t say we’re not meant to be _

_ Run baby run, forever we’ll be _

_ Run baby run, don’t ever look back _

_ They’ll tear us apart if you give them the chance _

_ Don’t sell your heart, don’t say we’re not meant to be _

_ Run baby run, forever we’ll be _

_ You and me” _

The song was now playing the outro and soon finished with the crowd applauding them before switching to the next song. Once again Chaewon, for what feels like the hundredth time that evening, though about the lyrics of the song again, she thought about how they were always being forced apart and remembered how she said that they were going to get out of this Romeo and Juliet situation someday. So why not make it today?

With renewed determination, she called Heejin, “Hey, Heej, are you still going to the party?” She heard her best friend whoop loudly before she said that she was and that she was waiting for the other girl to turn around and decide to go.

“Can you drive me? I need twenty minutes to get ready, then we can go.” She said already going through her closet to look for an outfit. Heejin replied with a yes before she hung up the call.

After looking through her closet for what seemed like five minutes, she found the right outfit which comprised an off-shoulder white sweater, denim skinny jeans and a pair of black boots. She then took a quick shower and put on some light makeup and texted Heejin that she was ready.

The other girl told her she would be at the front of her house in five minutes and she replied that she’ll be coming out the window so she should be ready for that. Chaewon mentally prepares herself for what she’s about to do, which she can do blindfolded now with the amount of times she’s done this with Hyejoo, but whatever. The moment she heard Heejin’s car pull over, she opened the window and started climbing down.

The moment she dropped to the ground, she rushed to the curb where the other girl’s car was parked and went into the driver’s seat. When she entered the car, both girls started laughing at how fast Chaewon ran into the car.

“You know, if you always run that fast, you could probably beat Hyunjin’s record with the track team.” The girl who recently got her brown hair dyed with blonde streaks, said as she pulled out of the neighbourhood and started the drive towards the triplet’s house.

“Do you have any idea on why their parents always allow them to throw parties? Like do they do this behind their parents’ back or what?” Heejin asked as the look on her face showed that it really confused her.

“I’m pretty sure that their parents threw a bunch of parties when they were younger, so they’re kinda chill about this stuff. Oh, Hyejoo also told me that since the three of them have some of the highest grades in school, they also allow them to throw parties every now and again.” 

At the answer given by her friend, Heejin seemed to understand and simply nodded as they were nearing the house now.

“You know your parents are going to kill you for sneaking out, right?”

“I know, but I haven’t seen Hyejoo in forever and it’s killing me.”

“I wish we had cool parents like those three idiots, right?”

“True, true, but what can you do sometimes?” Chaewon said as they finally pulled over at the driveway outside the house.

As they entered the house it was loud as can be, they were lucky that the house was the only house by the beach so they wouldn’t get a noise complaint. But making their way through the crowd, they met up with Yeojin and Yerim, who were talking animatedly with Kahei and Jiwoo.

“I didn’t know you guys were coming tonight.” Kahei said as she hugged the two closely and the other three soon followed with the greeting.

“Where’s Jinsoul-unnie?” Chaewon asked, noticing that the taller girl wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

“She went to get drinks for the five of us.” Yerim said, and just as she said that the mathlete came back and was carrying five drinks in both her hands, how she does that we may never know.

“Wow! You guys sneak out or something?” The girl who just arrived asked as she looked at the two, not believing that they were actually here right now.

“Yes, we’re actually here.” They replied in unison, best friend things I guess.

“Yeah, and you guys are just in time. They’re about to start the next set.” Jiwoo said, pointing out that the band was going back on the stage.

They started performing another song they wrote called ‘Dance, Dance’  _ (The original song was by Fall Out Boy, check it out pls.)  _ And the crowd was now being completely hyped up and started dancing around and having fun, and the others were as well.

As Hyejoo started the first verse of the song, she saw her in the crowd and smiled brightly, before bringing her focus back to the performance. Back in the crowd, the shorter one couldn't help but think that Hyejoo looked really attractive when she was in her element.

-x-x-x-x-

“I’m going to check on Chaewon real quick, okay?” Chaewon’s dad told her mom as he stood up and left the living room, where they were watching a movie.

“Okay, and maybe invite her to watch the movie if she wants.” The mom replied as she went to the kitchen to get a drink.

He nodded and made his way up the stairs, rubbing his eyes' cause he was looking at the TV screen for a long time. He was muttering to himself about a case he was working on and knocked when he approached her daughter’s room.

“Chaewon, honey, your mom and I are watching a movie, do you want to join us?” 

Noticing that she wasn’t answering, he knocked again and then entered the room. It surprised him when he noticed that his daughter wasn’t anywhere in her room and the window was wide open. Soon that surprise turned to anger as he realized that her daughter once again blatantly disobeyed her.

With an angry huff, he turned on his heel and went downstairs, grabbing his car keys and coat. He was about to go out of the house before he realized that he didn’t know where her daughter was, so he turned to his wife and asked her.

“Hey, do you know where Chaewon could’ve snuck off too?”

“Chaewon snuck out again? Seriously, I don’t know what’s going on with that girl anymore. But from what I heard around the neighbourhood, the triplets were throwing a party again, so she might be there.”

“Good, I’ll go there now then.” He said and walked out of the house and into his car.

Driving through the quiet streets, he couldn’t help but keep getting angrier and angrier because this is the fifth time this month that Chaewon has disobeyed him, and he was sure that this was going to be the last time. He soon reached the house he was sure his daughter was at. Before he got out of the car, he looked at the house again, with the location of it and how sleek and modern the architecture was. He noted that the parents are really rich. 

But he scoffed, ‘ _ Because if the parents are this rich, shouldn’t they have raised their children to be more proper and not throw parties, drink, and ride motorcycles?’  _ He thought to himself as she now exited the car and made his way to the entrance.

As he reached the door, he just let himself in and grabbed the nearest person he could get his hands on. He grabbed onto the teen's shoulder harshly and made him face him, “Have you seen a small girl with mint green hair anywhere?”

It surprised the teen to see an adult here, and he spluttered, answering back that he didn’t see anyone fitting that description. He let go of the kid's shoulder and went through the crowd to look for her himself. Shoving past a crowd of drunk and dancing teens, he caught a glimpse of a small sliver of teal and started making his way towards it.

Up on the stage, Hyejoo noticed that her girlfriend’s father was making her way to her slowly and signalled the rest of her friends out in the crowd about him. 

“I’m really sorry guys, but something came up suddenly and I need to go, like right now.” She spoke into the mic as she took off her guitar and ran off the stage.

She hurried over to Chaewon’s side and grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the house before her dad could catch up to them. They kept running till they reached Hyejoo’s bike. As soon as the taller girl got on her bike, she jumped on behind her and put her arms around the other’s waist. 

“You ready?” Hyejoo asked as she revved the engine.

She nodded, and they sped away. Looking behind them, she saw that her dad was already beside his car and glaring at them. He grabbed his phone and dialed her number, but she just declined it and put it on silent mode and went back to facing forward.

“So where exactly are we going, Hye?”

“I don’t know… Wait! I know a diner that has amazing burgers, but it’s on the other side of town. You okay with going there?”

“Yeah, I don’t mind, also can I spend the night at your place? I’m pretty sure I’m going to get killed if I go back home tonight.”

“You can stay for as long as you want, don’t worry about it.”

They spent the rest of the ride in comfortable silence, and they soon arrived at the diner. Getting off the bike, they went into the establishment holding hands and they sat down at a table near the back. 

Looking at the girl next to her, Chaewon figured that she’d be alright as long as Hyejoo’s there with her. True, she might get murdered by her parents, but she also remembered that she was going to be in college soon and could move out. Maybe running away with the other girl wouldn’t be a bad thing after all.


End file.
